


Cinnamon and Chocolate

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash Yuletide [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone was apparently in the holiday spirit,” Mary Margaret says.  “Do you know what it means?”</p><p>	Ruby shakes her head.</p><p>	Mary Margaret sighs.  “I can’t believe how many things just fly past us.  It’s like we’re in a bubble.”  She shakes her head, snapping herself out of her reverie.  “It’s a tradition, for Christmas.  When you’re with someone under the mistletoe, you have to kiss them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash Yuletide](http://femslashyuletide.tumblr.com/) Day 3 "Under the Mistletoe" prompt

“Are you alright?” Mary Margaret asks, brow knit in concern, placing a warm hand on Ruby’s shoulder after Ruby sneezes for the fifth time. “I hope you’re not coming down with something so close to the holidays.”

Ruby smiles through her watery eyes and sniffles a little. “I just have allergies. You know how I get around flowers.” She waves towards the potted poinsettias and tiny pine trees placed along the diner windowsill.

“But its December, you’re allergic to spring flowers” Mary Margaret says, voice still laced with concern. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Ruby waves Mary Margaret away, back to the booth she’s sharing with Leroy. “I’m fine. Go sit down and eat, I’ll be alright.” She surreptitiously wipes her nose on the sleeve of her red sweater, hoping none of the diner patrons saw.

But as she buses tables and keeps an eye on the kitchen, Ruby can’t stop sneezing. She rubs her eyes and sighs when she sees streaks of black makeup on her hands from her watering, itchy eyes. “Maybe I am getting sick,” she grumbles to herself. It was their busiest time of year—pies to bake, decorations to put up, not to mention her time of the month was fast approaching. A sick wolf was not a happy wolf. 

Granny sighs from behind the counter, disapproving, and Ruby looks over at her. “For heavens’ sake, Red, if you’re going to get your germs all over the food, maybe you should work on the books in the back.”

“I’m _fine_ , it’s just allergies,” Ruby insists. 

“Hold on,” Granny says, standing up and bustling to the front of the counter. “What’s that smell?”

Ruby rolls her eyes. “What this time? Last week you smelled a bonfire three blocks down and thought the kitchen was on fire.”

Granny shakes her head and wrinkles her nose. “It’s sharp, almost icy.” Before she can say anything, she hastily pulls her handkerchief out of her pocket and sneezes loud enough to rattle the windowpanes.

“Granny?” Ruby takes a step towards her, concerned.

“Mistletoe,” Granny manages to wheeze before sneezing again.

Ruby shrugs. “I don’t get it.”

Mary Margaret gets up from her booth and comes to Ruby’s side with a small smile on her face. “She’s right. Belle told me about it once, she read it in one of her books.”

“Told you about what?”

“Werewolves are allergic to mistletoe,” Granny explained, blowing her nose. “It’s like pollen in the summer. Hits our sinuses pretty hard.”

“I’ve never even seen it before,” Ruby says, looking around the diner for the offending object.

Mary Margaret smiles. “Look up.”

Ruby cranes her neck and sees a bunch of green leaves tied in a red bow, hanging right above the doorway to the kitchen. “How did that get there?”

“Someone was apparently in the holiday spirit,” Mary Margaret says. “Do you know what it means?”

Ruby shakes her head.

Mary Margaret sighs. “I can’t believe how many things just fly past us. It’s like we’re in a bubble.” She shakes her head, snapping herself out of her reverie. “It’s a tradition, for Christmas. When you’re with someone under the mistletoe, you have to kiss them.”

Ruby laughs. “Really? That’s so weird!”

“I think it’s sweet,” says Granny, folding her handkerchief back into her pocket before grabbing the stepladder from behind the counter. “Not for werewolves, though. We should get rid of it before we both sneeze all over the customers.”

“Wait a second,” Mary Margaret says, and before Ruby can move, she stands on her tiptoes and gives Ruby a light, sweet peck on the lips. Ruby’s eyes widen in surprise but she doesn’t move away; she feels her face blush as red as her sweater. Mary Margaret pulls back, eyes sparkling, and says, “There you go. Now you can say you’ve been kissed under the mistletoe.”

Ruby licks her lips, tasting cinnamon and chocolate, and smiles. “It is a tradition, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the curse in Storybrooke.


End file.
